Lorsque SSB décide de changer Ou pas ?
by TrashxBoom
Summary: Je devrais te dire que je suis désolée Black, mais vois-tu je ne le suis pas du tout, au contraire, cette situation m'amuse au plus au point donc je vais juste passer mon chemin en espérant ne plus jamais te croiser.Ne t'en fais pas SSB, tu t'en remetras!


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Premier chapitre de cette fiction, riche en évènements, je vous le garantie, avec mon humour si … particulier. Si vous êtes aussi une personne bizarre (genre moi) vous allez aimer cette fiction, cette romance étrange en SSB et Caroline. Mais pourquoi autant parler ? Lisez, et n'oubliez pas de commenter à la fin, même si vous détestez !**

**Bonne lectuuuure !**

**TrashxBoom**

…

**Chapitre 1 : SSB**

Moi, Caroline Henley avais exactement dix ans et trois cent cinquante-quatre jours lorsque je l'avais vu pour la première fois et immédiatement je l'avais trouvé beau et fascinant. J'ai patienté durant trois ans dans l'ombre, épiant le moindres de ses faits et gestes, essayant de m'approcher de lui sans me faire passer pour une fana de lui, avais cru y parvenir. En tout cas, il avait remarqué mon existence et il connaissait même mon prénom. Hip hip hip, HOURAAAAA ! Un exploit qui m'avait rendue fière de moi, peu de filles pouvaient le prétendre. Mon rêve était devenu réalité, je vivais dans un paradis terrestre dès qu'il me parlait, qu'il prononçait mon nom, malgré le fait que cela ne se produise que rarement. Rêve qui s'était complètement brisé lorsqu'il m'avait sèchement rejetée. Pourquoi avais-je fait la bêtise de le vouloir comme petit ami et de le lui demander ? J'avais agi exactement comme Rogue le disait à toutes les groupies des Maraudeurs : comme un cornichon, ce que je devais surement être… J'avais cru un instant qu'il dirait oui, qu'il passerait au delà des apparences pour voir ma beauté intérieure. Comment avais-je pu être aussi naïve ? Sirius Black se moquait bien de tout ça, seul comptait le physique pour lui. Pauvre idiot. S'il avait su qui j'étais réellement, peut-être m'aurait-il considéré autrement que comme une simple admiratrice ! Qui étais-je ? Un cornichon. Hahaha. Une fille chiante, inintéressante et pas très séduisante, certes. Mais une fille de top modèle et de sportif professionnel. Mes parents avaient décidé de me protéger d'un sortilège, pour que ma véritable apparence ne soit révélée que le jour de mes dix-sept ans, lorsque je serais assez grande et puissante pour me défendre moi-même. Mais Sirius, lui, ne savait pas tout ça. L'aurait-il su, cela n'aurait peut-être rien changé, peut-être n'aurait-il tout de même pas dit oui, mais désormais, je m'en moquais. Je m'en moquais car je ne l'aimais plus, non, je ne l'aimais plus, je le haïssais. Et je l'avais encore plus haït lorsque trois jours plus tard, il avait embrassé Pénélope, la magnifique Pénélope, alors qu'il m'avait clairement dit qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à sortir avec une autre fille. Tu parles ! J'aurais préféré qu'il soit franc avec moi et qu'il me dise que je ne répondais pas à ses… désirs. Je le haïssais et ne voulais plus jamais avoir quelque chose à faire avec lui. Mais aujourd'hui ce qui me faisait le plus plaisir, ce qui me réjouissait était de savoir que dans trois jours, je serais majeure et que le sortilège disparaîtrait. Je deviendrais belle, magnifique et il s'intéresserait à moi. Et qui se prendrait une claque en pleine figure cette fois-ci ? Certainement pas moi… Mouhahahahahaha ! Prépare toi Sirius, Caro arrive ! Pour l'instant je n'étais qu'une Serdaigle transparente, au fichu caractère et au physique peu avantageux, avec mon acné, mes lunettes noires et mes sourcils épais, mes cheveux roux frisés qui me faisaient ressembler à un mouton et mes dents quelques peu désordonnées, mais dans trois jours, trois petits jours, je deviendrais le sosie de ma mère. Un véritable top modèle. Et Sirius s'en mordrait les doigts !

On était le huit septembre et l'année venait tout juste de débuter. Pour moi, c'était ma dernière, ainsi que pour tous mes amis et puis … pour les Maraudeurs aussi… Je n'aurais pas pu dire que je détestais les Maraudeurs, non, hormis Sirius je les trouvais plutôt sympathiques et drôles, mais le simple fait qu'ils apprécient le stupide Sirius Black, autrement dit le SSB, comme je l'appelais les rendait détestables. Rien que pour cela je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les toiser avec dédain lorsque je les regardais. Bref, on était le huit et c'était un mercredi, un des jours que j'appréciais le plus et le moins en même temps. Pourquoi le plus ? Le mercredi, je n'avais que quatre cours, ce qui me permettait de passer du temps avec mes amis l'après midi et de continuer mes recherches sur les métiers envisageables pour moi. J'avais eu une période où je voulais devenir médicomage, période qui m'avait vite abandonnée lorsque j'avais découvert qu'il fallait faire des études de d'histoire de la magie et que j'ai horreur de cette matière. Depuis, aucune autre voix ne m'attirait et je me documentais du mieux que je pouvais pour chercher… un métier à sa convenance, comme disait Charlotte, une de mes amies. Mes amies, parlons en… Cinq, j'en avais cinq, tous plus gentils et travailleurs les uns que les autres. Il y avait d'abord Charlotte, une petite brune enrobée qui s'extasiait de SSB, ce qui avait pour donc de m'énerver fortement, mais malgré mes efforts pourtant remarquables, je n'avais jamais pu la dévier de son centre d'intérêt. Elle n'aimait pas bien travailler, mais avait quand même de très bons résultats et faisaient ce qu'il fallait pour les maintenir à niveau. Non, ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout était de parler de Siriuuuuus ! Comme il est beau, doué, intelligent, drôle… Siriuuuuuus je t'aiiiiimmmmme ! Sa phrase favorite. Etrange qu'elle ne soit jamais allée lui parler pour la lui sortir, mais après tout Serdaigle n'est pas reconnu pour son courage. Après Charlotte venait Jenny, plutôt discrète et très travailleuse, certainement la plus travailleuse de nous six. Blonde ou châtain clair (personne n'avait pu trancher car nous étions à trois contre trois, mais j'avais voté pour le blond), assez séduisante. Point. Elle avait un petit ami depuis cinq ans, le même oui, et n'avait pas l'intention de s'en séparer. Ils s'aimaient et si tout se passait bien cette année, ils partiraient vivre ensemble dans une maison. Il n'y avait rien de très croustillant à dire sur elle. Que dire de Bérengère ? Elle faisait partie de notre groupe, mais aucun de nous ne l'aimait plus que ça. Elle était mystérieuse, secrète. Ses phrases ne voulaient rien dire, elle nous répondait par des questions, il fallait toujours lire entre les lignes avec elle. Pourquoi restait-elle avec nous, ou plutôt pourquoi restions-nous avec elle ? On ne savait pas trop. Peut-être parce qu'elle est belle et mystérieuse, un genre de fille qui sort tout droit d'un roman d'action. Ou peut-être tout simplement parce que au fond de nous, nous avions pitié d'elle. Elle attirait les gens comme des aimants avec tous ses secrets, mais ceux-ci repartaient bien vite lorsqu'ils apprenaient à la connaître. Quand elle sortait avec un garçon qui avait mordu à l'appât de sa beauté étrange, elle nous disait qu'elle était follement amoureuse de lui, mais c'était toujours elle qui les quittait. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à la cerner complètement, elle ne parle pas assez d'elle, et personne n'est assez fou pour l'y contraindre. Elle a quelque chose … de maléfique. Le contraire de Lou et d'April, les deux jumelles inséparables que le destin à pourtant séparées puisqu'April est à Griffondor tandis que Lou à Serdaigle. Brunes toutes les deux, les yeux chocolats, toujours souriantes. Ce sont elles qui mettent l'ambiance, qui me font toujours rire et qui me remonte le moral. On a du mal à leur trouver des défauts, mais moi qui les connais bien, je les ai trouvés. Bordélique. Elles sont bordéliques à un point inimaginable, mais cela ne fait que renforcer leur joie de vivre. Elles aiment ce qu'elles sont et j'aimerai leur ressembler. Leur pêché mignon ? Les sucettes à la cerise de chez Honeyduck. Et puis il y a aussi Nate, l'unique garçon du groupe. Un travailleur hors du commun, pas loin de Jenny. En fait je pense qu'il l'aurait déjà dépassé s'il ne passait pas autant de temps à draguer les filles. Et puis, il faut dire qu'il a un charme fou et un corps à tomber. Il s'élèverait presque au rang de SSB si lui au moins ne lâchait pas ses conquête après avoir passé en leur compagnie une nuit torride. Non, quand Nate sort avec une fille, leur relation dure généralement plusieurs mois. Et je crois bien qu'il n'a jamais… Enfin qu'il est toujours… Passons. La sexualité et moi, ça fait vraiment deux. Je trouve ça, comment dire, répugnant ? L'idée qu'un garçon me… ça y est, je dois devenir toute rouge vu que Lou me regarde fixement comme si une pustule venait d'apparaître sur mon nez. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle a donc à me fixer comme ça, je suis pourtant bien connue pour avoir des pensées étranges auxquelles je réagis bizarrement, comme toujours. Car oui, c'est moi la sixième personne du groupe, après Charlotte, Lou, April, Nate et puis Bérengère. Moi, Caroline Henley, une fille pour le moins étrange, mais pas étrange comme Bérengère du genre je suis une fille et j'ai pleins de secrets, mais vous les connaitrez pas, na-na-nèreuuuuh ! Non, je suis une fille du genre : j'ai des problèmes mentaux, une place d'urgence pour Ste Mangouste, viiiiittttteeee ! Alerte, OTNI en vue. Oui, un OTNI c'est bien un objet terrestre non identifié. Fichu caractère, un sens de la répartie dont je suis assez fière, un humour déplacé et une maladresse énorme, voilà, vous savez tout de moi. J'aime quand je me présente en deux lignes… La cloche retentit, c'est l'heure d'aller en cours et je me lève en grognant. J'aime aller en classe, le problème c'est que le mercredi c'est le jour que j'aime le plus et le jour que j'aime le moins aussi, sauf que je ne vous ai toujours pas dit pourquoi je détestais tant ce jour, même si je me doute que vous l'avez compris (enfin, peut-être pas). Le mercredi, c'est le jour où j'ai cours avec les Griffondor, SOS, je vais m'évanouir. Deux heures d'affilées avec le SSB, comment voulez-vous que je tienne ? Heureusement que les deux dernières heures sont sans eux ! C'est sur que pour certains c'est chouette, comme pour Charlotte parce que Siriuuuuuus est là, ou pour Lou et April parce qu'elle se retrouve ensemble, mais pour moi, c'est l'horreur totale. Deux heures avec lui, avec LUI ! Argh. Préparation de mort en cours de route, explosion programmée dans trois minutes. Trois minutes, le temps qu'il me faut pour me rendre dans la salle de potion, mon premier cours. Comment vais-je faire pour survivre ? Question intéressante… Je ne peux pas retourner à l'infirmerie comme la semaine dernière, je ne peux pas me permettre d'accumuler du retard une nouvelle fois dans deux matières différentes, ce ne serait pas raisonnable… Fichue tête. Si j'avais été à Serpentard, je n'aurai pas eu de difficulté pour faire ce choix, les Serpentard aiment sécher. Les Serdaigle détestent sécher. Maudit choipeaux magique, pourquoi m'as-tu envoyée ici et pas ailleurs ? Merlin je vais mouuuuurir ! Help me !

« Allez Caro, on va être en retard en cours, grommela Nate en se rendant compte de ma lenteur à marcher.

-Super ! Et deux heures avec SSB, deux !

-Ce n'est pas si grave voyons, je suis certain qu'il ne se souvient même pas de toi…

-Merci, Nate. »

Personne ne se rendait donc compte de mon désarroi et de ma peur ? Ou pourquoi étais-je la seule à avoir peur ? Mais après tout, peut-être m'inquiétais-je pour rien ? Sirius ne se souvenait peut-être pas de moi, je n'étais pas la seule fille qui se soit pris un râteau de lui, il y en avait je ne sais combien d'autre, Nate devait avoir raison. La deuxième sonnerie retentit, je commençais à verdir. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Je m'obligeais à respirer pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes de trouilles. Deux heures. Ça passe vite deux heures. Deux heures. Cent vingt minutes. Sept mille deux cent secondes. C'est long, trop long. J'entrais dans la classe et m'installais au premier rang. Les Maraudeurs ne se mettaient jamais au premier rang, j'étais sauvée. Pour l'instant. Slugorn se plaça derrière son bureau et commença l'appel.

« Lou Amphrey ?

-Présente.

-April Amphrey ?

-Présente.

-Kalyan Ardy ? »

Je souriais discrètement pendant que le professeur continuer d'énumérer les noms des élèves. Comme bien souvent lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient ensemble, April et Lou avaient échangé leur place. La lettre B arriva et je me figé sur place. Ça allait être à SSB d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Sirius Black ?

-…

-Sirius Black ? Monsieur Black ? Bien, je note absent. »

Je respirai. Absent. ABSENT ! Danse de la joooooiiiiieeeee ! Libre, j'étais libre, libre, libre ! Merci Merlin, merci ! Je promets de faire ma BA aujourd'hui, Houraaaa ! Absent ! Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. J'aperçus du coin de l'œil Nate me faire un petit clin d'œil auquel je ne répondis pas, étant incapable d'en faire un sans me mettre de cil dans l'œil et Charlotte ainsi que bien d'autres filles pousser un petit sourire déçu. Siriuuuuuus n'était pas là, quel dommaaaaage… J'explosais de joie à l'intérieur. Le cours se déroula tranquillement, sans inquiétude. Mais lorsque la cloche retentit, la peur revint au galop. Serait-il là au prochain cours ? J'avais remarqué que Potter n'était pas là non plus, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils préparaient une de leur énième blague si drôle que je ne riais pas du tout, donc logiquement, ils n'étaient pas censés être là. Respire, respire, respire Caro !

« Vous avez vu, Sirius n'était pas là, soupira tristement Charlotte alors que nous nous dirigions vers la salle de métamorphose.

-Oui, et je crois bien que c'est le meilleur cours de potion que je n'ai jamais eu. Un cours parfait sans le SSB !

-Arrête de l'appeler avec ce sobriquet ridicule ! Il n'est pas stupide, il est intelligent,…

-Doué, drôle, beau, séduisant, terminais-je à sa place alors qu'elle s'empourprait.

-Dis-moi Charlotte, tu as appris le dictionnaire par cœur ? se moqua Lou. Sobriquet ?

-Parfaitement ma chère, sobriquet. Tu ferais bien d'en faire autant.

-Mais Lou n'en a pas besoin, répliquais-je, elle n'est pas atteinte de ta maladie !

-Je ne suis pas malade ! Mais j'aime Siriuuuuus ! Comment peux-tu rester insensible à son charme fou Caro ?

-Prend toi d'abord un râteau de lui et on en reparlera. En tout cas, j'ai hâte d'être le onze pour voir sa tête. Je vais bien le remettre à sa place ! ricanais-je »

Tout le monde soupira en cœur, mais ne dit mot. Nous avions déjà eu mainte fois une conversation à ce sujet, mais ils n'avaient pas réussi à me détourner de mon plan diabolique. Niark niark niark… Il allait en voir de toutes les couleurs !

« Entrez ! »

La sentence est tombée. Hugh. Tout le monde entra dans la salle et s'installa à sa place. Le professeur McGonnagall se leva et commença son interminaaaaable discours qu'elle nous faisait à chaque début de cours concernant les ASPICs. Un petit somme peut-être, en attendant ? Je m'affaissais sur ma table pendant que McGonnagall jacassait et dirigeait mon attention sur la mouche qui était posée quelques centimètres devant mon nez. Va-t-en la mouche. T'es moche et tu me gênes la vue. Tu m'empêches de contempler la merveilleuse chevelure de Lou et c'est bête. Pourquoi tu restes là à me narguer ? Tu veux vraiment que je t'écrase la mouche ? Alerte, l'OTNI est de nouveau là !

« Black et Potter ! Cessez ces enfantillages ! s'énerva McGo. »

Je me redressais d'un coup sur ma chaise. Black ? Le Black SSB ? Je tournais ma tête à droite et là… Boum ! La dure réalité s'imposa à moi. SSB me faisait face, aussi laid et arrogant que d'habitude, son éternel sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il n'aurait pas du être là, non ! Herm… En fait si, il suivait juste son cours. Pour une fois… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la vie était-elle si dure envers moi ? Qu'avais-je donc fait Merlin ? Il tourna la tête vers moi et nos regard se croisèrent un instant. Je lui renvoyai le plus noir que je possédais, lui disant silencieusement : tu me vois Black, tu me vois n'est-ce pas ? Tu me trouves hideuse et sans intérêt, hein ? Et bien souviens-toi bien de moi, parce que dans trois jours, ce sera toi qui sera hideux et sans intérêt. Profite bien de ces derniers jours Black, profite bien car ensuite ta vie sera un enfer.

« Bien, nous allons passer au groupe. Je vais vous repartir par deux, et non, c'est moi qui choisis. Alors vous Amphrey et … miss Kayn. L'autre Amphrey avec Monsieur Pettigrow. »

Je regardais Nate à ma gauche.

« Pourquoi on fait des groupes ?

-Tu sais ce que c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en m'attrapant l'oreille. Une oreille. Ça sert à entendre les gens parler, tu as compris.

-Haha, j'ai bien ris, maintenant, répond moi.

-Elle fait des groupes pour la pratique, qui aura lieu tous les mercredis. Les autres jours nous auront de la théorie.

-Et si je me retrouve avec SSB, je fais quoi moi ? Je ne veux pas !

-Et bien… je…

-Miss Henley avec… avec Lupin ! s'exclama McGonnagall.

-Et bien tu ne seras pas avec lui, me fit Nate avant de partir. »

Je soupirai. Lupin, c'était toujours mieux que SSB. Mais c'était quand même un Maraudeurs, donc c'était quand même horrible. Une année avec Lupin, l'ami du SSB, il allait forcément me parler de lui et que ferais-je alors ? Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que Black n'était qu'un petit crétin arrogant qui se croyait le plus beau et le plus intelligent et que dans trois jours je lui aurai volé sa place. Il irait forcément tout répéter à son grand ami de toujours comme un petit chien fidèle et le grand ami qui n'est autre que le petit crétin arrogant qui se prend pour le plus beau et le plus intelligent se vengerai donc non, je ne pouvais pas le lui dire. Je m'approchais du Maraudeurs et leva les yeux sur lui une fraction de seconde.

« Salut Caroline, me dit-il.

-B'jour Lupin. »

Comment connaissait-il mon prénom ? Je n'en savais rien et cette question ne me passa pas une fois à travers l'esprit. J'étais bien trop déprimée de devoir passé l'année avec l'ami du SSB même si je devais avouer que Lupin était plutôt doué. Une minute. Deux minutes. Cinq minutes. Huit minutes. Je regardais une nouvelle fois l'heure. Onze minutes. Pourquoi le temps passe-t-il si lentement quand on s'ennuie à mourir. Onze minutes seulement sur les quarante prévues. J'avais l'impression qu'il c'était écoulé le triple voir le quadruple. Horrible. Ce cours était horrible. Treize minutes. Je regardais la trotteuse tout en tenant fermement le rat qu'il devait transformer en fleur. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. C'est long… Je me retrouvais subitement avec une rose dans la main. Bizarre. Que ce passe-t-il, pourquoi ai-je une rose dans la main alors que l'exercice constituait à changer un rat en fleur ? Hahaha. Je suis bête. Trêve de plaisanterie, c'était à mon tour. Lupin attrapa un rat et le posa sur la table, le tenant d'une main pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Je levais ma baguette. Quelle était l'incantation déjà ? Ah oui : Flowerstart. On tourne, on abaisse et on retourne. Je l'avais répété mainte fois, sans jamais passer à la pratique. Le moment était arrivé. Youpiiiie ! Rire sans joie.

« Flowerstart ! m'exclamais-je. »

Il ne se passa strictement rien. Rien du tout. Nada. Nothing. Nichts.

« Hum, tu as oublié de remonter ta baguette à la fin, me signala gentiment Rémus.

-Hein ? Ah, oui. Flowerstart ! »

Les contours de mon rat ondulèrent et se transformèrent lentement en une rose qui ressemblait à un pissenlit. Quelle piètre Serdaigle je faisais… Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas cette fois-ci ? J'avais fait le bon geste, prononcé la bonne incantation, pourquoi avais-je un pissenlit en guise de fleur au lieu d'une rose comme lui ? C'était une fleur, oui, mais elle était moche, sentait mauvais et ne servait à rien. Alors qu'une rose, c'était magnifique, délicat, symbolisant l'amour, avec un parfum agréable… J'attrapais mon manuel pour y lire le symbole de mon pauvre pissenlit. _Pissenlit : Signifie que la personne cache un important secret qui sera un jour révélé aux yeux de tous, est intelligente et généreuse, aiment aider les autres et les conseiller._ Je manquais de m'étouffer devant tant d'absurdité. Aime aider les autres et les conseiller ? Est généreuse ? Mais oui, c'était tout moi ça, avec mon fichu caractère et mon égoïsme ! Seule la partie du secret était juste. Reprenant mon souffle devant un Lupin inquiet, je jetais un coup d'œil sur la rose : _signifie que la personne cache un important secret qui sera un jour révélé aux yeux de tous, fait attention aux autres et peut compter sur ses amis et sa famille._ Ma parole, ce livre était paranoïaque ! Il croyait vraiment que tout le monde avait un secret ? Merlin, quel idiot de manuel. Je ricanai. Je voyais mal le parfait Lupin avoir un secret si énorme qu'il n'osait le dire mais qu'il en serait obligé. Ça lui ferait les pieds, à cet ami du SSB. Hin hin hin… Je ricanai de plus belle. Trente-sept minutes. C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse. Il me tardait d'être à la semaine prochaine pour rigoler une nouvelle fois. Ce fut le moment où Potter et le SSB se décidèrent à passer à l'acte et à sortir enfin leur fameuse blague. Bien sur ils ne se sont pas fait clairement prendre, mais il est certain qu'ils sont à l'origine de cette photo de Severus Rogue en maillot de bains, une bouée en forme de canard autour de son ventre qui se retrouva subitement en plein milieu de la classe, en forma géant. La plupart des élèves explosèrent de rire, quand à moi, je me contentais d'hausser un sourcil d'un air exaspéré, remarquant que Rémus faisait de même. Tient, étrange. Je dirais même diablement étrange.

« Toi non plus tu n'aimes pas leur blague absolument pas drôle ? demandais-je.

-Je trouve qu'à la longue, elles deviennent un peu lassantes. Et puis, ils sont en possession de cette photo depuis hier alors tu sais, je l'ai déjà vu une bonne dizaine de fois… En même temps, vu tout le mal qu'ils se sont donnés pour la trouver, on les comprend. Mais c'est étrange que toi tu n'aimes pas. Tu n'es pas comme les autres filles.

-Parce que je ne suis pas une groupie du SSB ? Encore heureux ! Pour qui se prend-il cet imbécile. Je le déteste, je le haïs, je ne peux pas le voir en peinture ! Il se prend pour le meilleur mais au fond ce n'est qu'un petit imbécile et je… ouuuups, excuse moi, je sais que tu es ami avec SSB.

-Toi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, mais je n'aimerai pas être à sa place si tu décidais de te venger… »

Je lui renvoyai un sourire narquois, montrant que c'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, mais qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à en parler s'il ne voulait pas se trouver impliqué lui aussi dans ma vengeance destructive. Il me regarda avec un petit air horrifié, et préféra partir rejoindre ses amis tandis que je faisais même. Quelle merveilleuse journée, finalement !

« Tu as l'air plus heureuse que tout à l'heure, me fit distraitement Bérengère.

-Parfaitement ma chère, parfaitement. Mon plan à bien débuté, quelle bonne idée ces duos, tout compte fait.

-Tu devrais faire attention à ce que la roue ne change pas de direction et ne se retrouve pointée sur toi tu sais.

-Pardon ? Quelle roue ?

-Trouves-tu juste qu'il soit puni ainsi ?

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas James Potter ?

-Quoi ? Il y a un rapport ?

-A toi de voir. »

Je secouai la tête et rejoignis Charlotte, ma joie quelques peu dissipée. Pourquoi Bérengère ne pouvait-elle pas parler comme tout le monde, répondre clairement aux questions et donner des réponses compréhensibles de temps en temps ? Ca en devenait énervant à la fin. La courte pause de dix minutes passa rapidement, durant lesquelles nous parlâmes tous de nos duos et de la fameuse farce du SSB et de son ami, qui avait bien fait rire Lou, April et Charlotte, amusée Nate, laissée complètement indifférente Bérengère (l'avait-elle seulement remarqué ?) et qui m'avait fait soupirer une fois de plus. Qu'avaient-ils tous à ne parler que d'eux ? Heureusement que dans deux jours et demi, ce serait moi le centre de toutes les conversations, je n'aurais pas pu supporter d'entendre parler de SSB ainsi toute une année. La cloche retentit et nous retournâmes tous en cours après que April et Lou se soient séparées presque en larmes tellement elles trouvaient le destin cruelles envers elles. Nate dut agripper les épaules de Lou pour la forcer à retourner en classe.

« Vous vous retrouverez à midi voyons ! soupira Charlotte. Vous devriez être contente, en cours vous êtes à côté alors que moi et Sirius, nous sommes très éloignés ! Je suis certaine que cette année est la bonne. »

Aucun de nous ne répondit, nous ne voulions pas la blesser, mais au fond de nous nous savions bien que Sirius ne s'intéresserait jamais à elle, elle ne correspondait pas à l'idée que SSB se faisait d'une copine. Crétin ! Il faisait souffrir ma Charlounette d'amour ! Il allait payer pour ça en plus de ce qu'il m'avait fait. Il avait osé me dire des paroles qu'il regretterait d'avoir dit, parole de Caroline. Oui, crains-moi SSB, car tu vas souffrir autant que tu m'as fait souffrir.

O•O•O•O

J-2. Plus que deux jours avant ma vengeance, deux petits jours, quarante-huit heures ! Il fallait que je réfléchisse à la manière de lui présenter les choses… Venir m'installer juste en face de lui au petit déjeuner, lui demander de sortir avec moi et lorsqu'il aura dit oui, le rejeter froidement ainsi qu'il l'avait fait deux ans plus tôt ou ne rien faire et attendre qu'il se rende compte que j'existais et que je ferais une conquête sublime ? Toutes ces proposions sont bien alléchantes… Je commençais à saliver. Il allait SOUFFRIIIIR ! Mouhahahahaha ! Mon rire sadique préféré. Mais aujourd'hui nous étions seulement jeudi, et j'avais cours. Je me levai de mon lit, et descendit rejoindre mes amis dans la salle commune.

O•O•O•O

J-1. Dernier jour en tant que fausse Caroline Henley. Demain, ta-daaaa ! Ma nouvelle moi ferait surface et je deviendrais belllllleeeee ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt en même temps. Même si je comprenais mes parents, leur envie de me protéger, et patati, et patata, je ne pouvais parois m'empêcher d'être en colère contre eux : ils auraient pu me rajouter quelques soupçons de beauté, Merlin ! J'avais passé dix-sept ans dans la peau d'une horrible sorcière rousse qu'on avait traitée de tous les noms. Mais j'allais devenir la reine de la mode, la beauté incarnée et la star de mon année. En tout cas, c'est ce que ma mère m'avait promis. J'ai enfin décidé comment démarrer mon plan diabolique : je ne vais rien faire, le contraire pourrait attirer des soupçons. Non, j'attendrais que SSB me remarque et à ce moment là, et PAF SSB ! Vous connaissez l'histoire de PAF SSB ? Et bien en fait c'est SSB qui voit une magnifique fille (en l'occurrence moi) et qui du coup ne voit pas le mur, et PAF SSB ! Hahahahahahahaha, hihihihihi, hou houhou… Je me tenais le ventre, pliée en deux par les rires. C'est mon humour, no coment. J'suis étrange, j'avais prévenue, vous aviez cas appeler Ste Mangouste. Bref, si SSB ne voit pas une seule fois (ce qui est impossible puisque sa journée consiste à guetter les jolies filles) je m'assiérais devant lui_ par_ _hasard_ mardi matin… Vengeance ! J'avalais ma cuillérée de Miel Pop's (c'est bzzz bzzz bzzz, bzzz bzzz bzzz. Miel Pop's c'est miam miam miam, miam miam miaaam. Je suis fan de cette pub – et des céréales aussi hahaha) et rebranchais le son pour écouter la conversation de mes amis.

« Heureusement que c'est le week end, je n'en peux plus ! soupira Charlotte.

-Ce n'est que la première semaine complète de cours, Charlounette, répondis-je. Il en reste encore un paquet avec les prochaines vacances.

-Pourquoi je dois aller à l'école, Merlin… C'est trop dur, si encore j'étais avec Sirius, ça passerait, mais là je suis seule !

-Et bien merci ! répliqua Lou, indignée. »

Charlotte et elle commencèrent à se chamailler gentiment, arbitré par Nate qui semblait s'amuser énormément. Bérengère semblait ailleurs, comme souvent et April déjeunait avec ses amies à la table des Griffondor. Quand à moi, je ne pensais qu'au lendemain et à ma vengeance. J'étais obnubilée par ça, me demandant en premier quelle serait ma nouvelle apparence et ensuite comment réagirait SSB. Je voulais qu'il se prenne la claque de sa vie, le râteau de sa vie et qu'il ne s'en remette jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, JAMAIS !

« Euh, Caroline, tout va bien ? me demanda Nate tandis que Lou plaquait sa main sur mon front. »

Ouuups, j'avais encore pensé à haute voix. J'étais énervée à un point fou, je ne voulais pas partager mes pensées, non, je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas,

« Je ne veux pas ! Foutez-moi la paix, j'en ai marre, marre, MARRE ! Aaarrrgghhh ! »

Je me levais et sortais précipitamment de la Grande Salle, sous les regards ahuris de tous mes amis. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi j'étais dans cet état, et à vrai dire moi non plus je n'en savais trop rien, mais ce que je savais c'était que c'était à cause de SSB. Il était la cause de tous mes malheurs, s'il ne m'avait pas dit ce qu'il m'avait dit je n'aurais jamais dit ce que j'avais dit et nous n'aurions jamais dit ce que nous avons dit et je serais tranquillement en train de déjeuner avec Lou, Charlotte, Nate et Bérengère. Je le haïssais, je le haïssais, j'aurai voulu changer d'apparence à l'instant présent, pour le remettre à sa place, pour l'écrabouiller, l'écraser, le détruire, l'anéantir, le blesser, l'humilier. Je tapais du poing contre le mur.

« Aaaaïïïeeeee ! Putain la vache ça fait mal ! m'exclamais-je en sentant les larmes pointer le bout de leur nez. Ouïe !

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda une voix derrière moi. »

Je me retournais d'un bond, horrifiée à l'idée qu'une personne ait pu assister à la scène et j'arrêtai en plein saut. Comment avais-je pu ne pas reconnaître cette voix ? Quelle imbécile, je n'aurais pas du réagir ainsi, je venais de me rendre encore plus ridicule qu'à l'habitude.

« Bérengère, que fais-tu là ?

-Je suis venue voir si tout allait bien, et apparemment, je ne suis pas là pour rien. Les autres veulent savoir pourquoi tu es partie ainsi en colère, mais ils ne veulent pas te parler alors ils m'ont envoyée. »

J'étais en colère, encore plus en colère. Trop lâches pour m'affronter, alors ils envoyaient Bérengère ? Je fus prise d'un soudain élan de gratitude envers elle. Au moins, elle n'avait pas peur de moi, elle était sincère et savait ce que j'avais subis. Non, je ne lui avais rien dit (loin de moi cette idée, je ne suis pas nette, mais pas folle non plus !) mais elle aussi était la prise de moqueries et de phrases méchantes, comme SSB m'en avait dit.

« Pourquoi laisses-tu les autres te traiter comme ça ? lui demandais-je.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu te laisses insulter, tu ne réagis jamais, par exemple, ils t'envoient et tu acceptes même si tu n'en as pas envie non plus, tu…

-Qui te dit que je n'en ai pas envie ? Tu es mon amie, non ? Ou du moins, je crois.

-Ou… Oui. Tu es un peu… Pas comme les autres.

-Je sais. Je sais qu'on ne m'aime pas, je le sais, mais je m'en fiche car je suis moi et que vous, vous n'êtes que ce que vous voulez être et non pas vous. Je m'en fiche parce que dans quelques moi je me retrouverais seule ou dans un endroit où personne ne me connaîtra et je pourrais choisir de nouveau qui je veux être. Je m'en fiche parce que si personne ne m'aime, personne ne me blesse non plus. »

Je reçus sa dernière phrase comme un poignard en plein cœur et mon élan de gratitude envers elle disparut soudainement. Quelle… !

« Pourquoi veux-tu te venger Caroline ?

-Tu ne sais rien, rien de ce qui c'est réellement passé. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a dit, ce qu'il a fait. Pourquoi je veux me venger ? Pour lui montrer ce que j'ai ressenti, ce que toutes les filles comme moi ont ressenti. Nous ne sommes pas des jouets qu'il prend et quand il en a marre, il les rejette. J'en ai assez de tout ça.

-Est-ce que tu aimerais que je te fasse cela ?

-Pas vraiment non.

-Alors il ne faut pas faire à un humain une chose que tu n'aimerais pas qu'on te fasse.

-Mais SSB n'est pas un humain. C'est un monstre sans scrupule. »

Je ne sais pas si elle entendit ma réponse, elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra très fort, sans que j'en comprenne la raison. C'était Bérengère, il ne fallait pas chercher car si on s'y mettait, on ne trouvait pas de réponse et les questions nous poursuivaient jusqu'à notre sommeil, sommeil qui avait d'ailleurs du mal à vous gagnez, croyez-en mon expérience.

« Souviens toi de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, la roue peut subitement changer de direction et venir se pointer sur toi.

-Le truc c'est que comme l'autre jour, je ne saisis pas ce que tu veux dire.

-Ta vengeance peut se retourner contre toi, et te faire souffrir aussi. »

Je restais sur place à la regarder s'éloigner, méditant ses paroles. Comment pouvait-elle se retourner contre moi ? Mon plan n'avait pas de faille, il suffisait juste de faire tomber SSB fou de moi puis de le renvoyer sur les roses. Fermer les rideaux, le spectacle est terminé. Qu'est-ce qui clochait ? Rien. J'avais beau me creuser ma pauvre cervelle de Serdaigle, je ne trouvais rien. Nada. Nothing. Enfin, je ne vais pas vous les refaire. La sonnerie retentit. Cooooooool ! Cours de potion.

12h26. J'avais faim, horriblement faim, mais Charlotte voulait absolument aller parler au professeur McGonnagall, pour le devoir qu'on était censé lui rendre le lundi suivant (et que j'avais déjà terminé depuis belle lurette). Mon œil oui, prends moi pour une pomme. _Comme par hasard_, les Griffondor avaient cours de métamorphose _à cette heure-ci_ ! Quelle coïncidence, Merlin ! Je me demande si Siriuuuuus à avoir quelque chose avec tout ça.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? La cloche a sonné depuis trente minutes, zut ! On a du le louper !

-Depuis vingt-sept minutes exactement. Mais je pensais que tu voulais voir le professeur McGonnagall ?

-Euh, oui, oui, je voulais dire, on a du la louper !

-Bon Charlotte, arrête ça, je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas elle que tu voulais voir, mais SSB. Et pourquoi, si je ne m'abuse ? Et avec moi, alors que je ne le supporte pas ?

-Je… Tu te trompes complètement Caroline.

-C'est ça ! Pourquoi tu rougis alors ?

-Je… Bon ok, mais tu ne te fâches pas ?

-Non, promis-je.

-J'ai pensé que… tu pouvais essayer de lui reparler avant que tu changes d'apparence, voilà. Pour renouer les liens avec lui, et annuler ton plan complètement stupide. Tu sais comment on devrait l'appeler ton plan ? Le SP. Stupide Plan.

-Haha, drôle, trèèès drôle. Je ne suis pas du tout d'humeur Charlounette.

-T'avais dit que tu ne te fâcherais pas ! s'énerva-t-elle.

-Je ne me fâche pas, j'exprime mon ressenti. TU AS INTERET À COURIR VITE SI TU NE VEUX PAS QUE JE TE LANCE UN SORTILEGE QUE TU POURRAIS REGRETTER ! QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS DE VOULOIR FAIRE CA ? »

Charlotte détala comme un lapin. Lapin ? J'explosais de rire en apercevant sa silhouette à quelques mètres de moi. J'attrapais ma baguette et lançais mon sort. Raté. Humf. Mais… Mince. Un autre élève l'avait pris. Je m'empressais de lancer le contre sort, prête à m'excuser devant l'élève à plat ventre s'il l'exigeait. Je me figeais sur place. SSB. Je me retenais difficilement d'exploser de rire, sachant que je venais de le transformer en lapin une vingtaine de secondes. Il était bien plus mignon sous cette forme… Lui me regardait avec des yeux de hibou. Lapin, hibou, il ne manquait plus que le poisson pour parfaire sa descendance animale ! Je m'avançais vers lui, tentant vainement de prendre un air désolé. Pas réussi, l'image d'un lapin avec une queue de poisson et des yeux de hibou me hantait l'esprit. Il ne disait toujours rien, se contentait de m'observer étrangement. Il devait encore être en état de choc, après ce qui lui était arrivé. Quoique s'était simplement son instinct animal qui avait refait surface, ça ne devait pas être un si grand changement, après tout.

« Je devrais te dire que je suis désolée Black, mais vois-tu je ne le suis pas du tout, au contraire, cette situation m'amuse au plus au point, donc je vais juste passer mon chemin en espérant ne plus jamais te croiser. Je suis à Serdaigle après tout, ça a aussi ses bons côtés, je suis honnête moi ! Ah et puis aussi cela me permet de passer moins de temps en ta compagnie, parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai comme envie de vomir et je pense à la misère, c'est bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je crois que je ne me suis jamais éclatée autant de ma vie. SSB continuait à m'observer, un air indigné peint sur son visage d'imbécile. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour répliquer, ne trouva sans doute rien à dire et la referma, puis la rouvrit, et ainsi de suite pendant quelques secondes. Je plaquais ma main sur mon front. J'en étais certaine depuis le début, il fallait qu'un poisson apparaisse dans son arbre généalogique. Après lui avoir éclaté de rire au nez, je passais mon chemin en lui lançant une dernière phrase.

« Ne t'en fais pas SSB, tu t'en remettras ! »


End file.
